During the coming year we proposed to continue investigative pursuits in three areas. (1) Characterization of antigens and detection of specific antibody in coffee worker's asthma. (2) Induction of autoantibodies and the role of autoallergic factors in selected forms of occupational interstitial fibrosis (silicosis and asbestosis). (3) Preparation and characterization of antigens from different species of fungi which are abundant in the New Orleans environment and may be responsible for epidemics of asthma in this area of the country. In our studies of coffee worker's asthma, we have begun to isolate and analyze allergens in green coffee and castor beans during the 01 year. Investigative studies of the biochemical and biological properties of these allergens will be pursued during the 02 years. With regard to our studies on autoantibodies in diffuse interstitial fibrosis we have spent the first year identifying populations and collecting sera from patients with silicosis and asbestosis plus appropriate controls. Early data are also available on the incidence of antinuclear antibody in these patients. During the 02 year, these findings will be extended to assaying sera for antibody to specific nucleic acids and other nuclear antigens, in an attempt to identify antigens which might act as diagnostic markers for patients with silicosis and asbestosis who develop associated connective tissue diseases. Concerning the project on mold sensitive environmental asthema, we have, during the 01 year, analyzed antigenic relationships among species of various aspergilli by RAST inhibition. During the second year, we shall attempt similar studies searching for shared antigens among various basidiomycete cultures and preparing basidiomycete antigens of cytoplasmic and metabolic origin.